The Darkest Mind of a Cullen
by Bookworm-of-Ravenclaw
Summary: Araminta Cullen, a once feared member of the Volturi Guard, now she is a part of the Cullen's family since rever stuck in a fourteen year old body, her mind is at the age of 705 years. This is Araminta's perspective through Twilight. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Twilight related. That is Stephanie Meyer ownership. I do however own Araminta Cullen.**

Chapter One

I hate school. It is a living hell. How many times have I endured this? Maybe for the thirtieth time of my life.

The same crap repeats over and over at each school.

Teen girls repeating the same monologues in every school (nonetheless, the location):

"_Who broke up with whom?" _

_"Who slept with whom?" _

_"Did you see her outfit? That is so last season!" _

_"She's such a fat, ugly bitch! I hate her!" _

Gossip, sex, and drama are a teenager's life.

God it's like a bloody episode of Gossip Girl.

These silly humans don't even understand the dangers that lurk around them. They don't know if he or she possess a dangerous, _inhuman _gift.

And _they_ can take them away forever, turning them into loyal slaves. Just like I was.

I shook my head roughly. I didn't want to think about _those_ days. Why couldn't I let the past go?

I have everything I desperately wished about during those silent and lonely nights while roaming inside that cold castle.

_A loving father and sweet mother, annoying, protective "older" brothers and caring, fashion-sense-crazy "older" sisters, money, a car, a house, hunting anytime I want, freedom, cell phone…_

Did I cling to the past because I want to relieve the horrors of past and the wrongdoing that will send me to hell? So I can repent for my sins? Is it because I am going to walk this earth in regret? And anger? And being the soulless creature I am, my punishment is to forever relieve the agony and pain, which I have bestowed on others I deemed unworthy.

Even with my incredibly huge family, I feel lonely.

Don't get me wrong, I have the best and wonderful family in the world. They would bend over backwards for me and I would do the same for them, but they have companions except for Edward. He is a young vampire compared to the hundreds of years I have lived. He'll find a mate soon.

Hopefully soon. Edward is so moody all the time. Emmett laughs it off as Edward being "sexually repressed" since he is a hundred-something year old virgin. Emmett tried that trick on me once and I convinced Rosalie to take away sex for a month.

_Who is the sex craved dog now? _I thought scornfully.

Then, it will just be me surrounded by a house of mated vampires whilst brooding over the fact I am destined to be a lonely and virginal vampire for the rest of my cold existence.

Sometimes, I feel sorry for Jasper, who will have to feel my cold and bitter emotions, and I feel sorry for Edward having to hear my every cynical thought.

At times like this, when I brooding over my existence, I wished Aro would have never found me dying of blood loss in the grassy England fields.

Why couldn't my mad father completely stab me with the pitchfork?

If he did the job thoroughly, I would be dead and Aro would have never found me.

Then, I wouldn't have served blindly. I would have never followed and obeyed willingly.

I disgust myself.

He only wanted me for my power. If that's what you call it. I think the term is more like _disability_ or _weakness._

My power is so hurtful and damaging to everyone and everything.

I hate it.

Why couldn't I have the ability to shoot out butterflies or be Cupid?

It would be so_ much _better.

I've killed mercilessly and cruelly with my power. It's that dangerous.

Since I was a member for the Volturi for five hundred and thirty years, vampires know of me and they cower in fear if they meet me.

_They act as if I am Jane._ I thought with a snarl.

Carlisle, the compassionate vampire he is, took me in and became like a father-figure to me. Esme didn't even question me when I arrived at their house. She immediately ushered me to a room to put my stuff. That is how I considered her my mother by first glance.

Even though they our _way_ younger than me, they are still my parents.

My power: just one touch of my hand and a human can have the life sucked out of them leaving them in a dead coma state. Just one touch of my hand, a vampire will be drained of their energy sending them into a deep sleep of pain and agony (they relive their worst memories or fears and I get to see it replay in my mind).

And I wished I could use my power on that stupid, ignorant human named Jess Stanton or Jesse Stan or Jessica Stanley or something stupid like that. She wouldn't stop gushing to another human—a new girl apparently, Isabella Swan, _I think that's her name_—about how the Cullen family is "weird and strange and antisocial" whilst warning her off about Edward disinterest in any girl at the school—which is a pathetic stab at how Edward never found her interesting.

_One touch, one little touch, Jessica dear, and you'll never be able to blab your stupid mouth again. _I sneered ominously.

"Araminta," Edward hissed. I rolled my eyes. _Stay out of my head then! _"I could if you would stop thinking of violent deaths involving Stanley."

Emmett snickered quietly. Rosalie rolled her eyes, uninterested, while picking at her nails. Jasper was stiff from the mood swings and trying not to think about the human blood. Alice smiled joyfully looking at a fashion magazine.

_Why is she smiling? There is no joy in this world._

"Can't you at least think positively for once?" Edward snarled, cringing at my thoughts.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, which scared a poor freshman girl walking past our table.

"Yeah, and Alice doesn't have Gucci on speed dial," he laughed. Alice stuck her tongue out at him. We ignored their interruption.

"Please, Edward, you call me a pessimistic? You're the poster child for the crazy." I spat, raising my hand threateningly. He flinched at my subtle threat.

"You hear thoughts and I think bad thoughts. There is a difference," I said smugly.

"At least I don't use my power over some mindless chatter," he said defensively.

I raised a perfect eyebrow. "Are you sure you just didn't contradict yourself there, slick?" I smirked haughtily.

Edward growled lowly at being outsmarted.

Emmett focused his two-year old attention span on us by hung onto our every word hoping for a fight. When Edward and I fight, it gets really intense. Like accidentally causing an earthquake intense.

"God, dude, you got outsmarted by a fourteen year old, Eddie," Emmett teased grinning hugely. Edward rolled his eyes and I smirked smugly.

"This is freaking rare. Check this out; the mind-reader got outsmarted by a mind trick. Ha!"

"Technically, she's seven hundred and five years old and can easily outsmart anyone, genius," Rosalie snapped, rolling her eyes.

She was right, of course, I've lived and experienced so much more than them to be able to easily outsmart them.

"Shut up," Emmett whined childishly. That's the best thing about him—he was a kid at heart.

A sweet smell of human blood floated our way.

Jasper automatically stiffened. Alice placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. I straightened in my seat and stuck out my gloved hands just in case if I had to detain him.

Out of all of us, Jasper was affected the most by human blood.

I have lived off human blood during my early years, 1300ths to 1700ths. When I was still with the Volturi, Carlisle lived there for a while and taught me how to live on animal blood. Then, the next 305 years, I have been officially on the vegetarian diet.

Next to Carlisle, I had the best self-control because I have slowly became immune to the smell of human blood. It comes with old age.

"I must beseech you, Jasper, to not think about it. Think about who could win between a fight me or Edward… Map out the advantages and disadvantages…Who has the upper hand in defense?…Am I going to win because I am more experienced in battle or is Edward going to win with his mind tricks?…Am I going to take away his energy right away to watch him suffer or am I going to hit him in the face with my shoes?…Or during our betwixt, is he going to cheat reading my mind…" I said in a soothing trance-like voice encouragingly taking his mind off the matter of blood.

He sat stiffly with his eyes closed tightly, no doubt thinking of a strategy on the battlefield.

His eyes fluttered open, letting out a breath of air when that human walked away.

"Thank you," he muttered. I didn't move or blink. He could feel my emotions—encouragement, strength, love, patience, and understanding.

"How do you do it?" Emmett asked, awed.

"Years and years of practice," I mumbled uneasily.

During my early years, when I served the Masters, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, I was always put in charge of the newborns whenever we dealt with them. My power would gain control over them and they couldn't fight it off. I scared them stiff. The smell of blood sent them into a frenzy state, so I adopted the trancelike voice to calm them down.

Absentmindedly, I trailed my fingers over a couple of newborn bites on my arm. I didn't have as much scars as Jasper, but I had a minimum of fifteen.

Vampires are scared of the mighty and powerful Volturi. The ones who dared to disrespect a highly respected member of the Volturi was the first to be tortured by Jane, killed by Felix or Demetri.

Edward was glaring darkly over at a beautiful blushing brunette over at Stanley's table. She shrunk in her seat and turned around quickly. She was pretty for a human I realized. With long dark brown locks and chocolate brown eyes, her pale skin clashed perfectly. If it wasn't for her obvious human looks, she could be mistaken for a vampire.

Edward shot me a dark look. I gracefully flipped him off in my mind. He rolled his eyes shooting me a crooked smile I love. I smiled sweetly at him.

We got on each other's nervous, but we still loved each other.

I knew Alice was his favorite, but I felt special to hold a place in his guarded heart.

I don't play favorites—my siblings all mean the same to me—though Jasper does hold a special place in my guarded heart, which I would never reveal to any of my sisters or brothers. All of their different quirks and styles influence the reasons why I love them.

I turned my head to see a human checking out Rose.

Rolling my eyes at his ignorance, I scoffed a little. Rose would never even look at him. She is shallow enough to love the attention from mortal men, but she was Emmett's soul mate—her heart belongs to him and his belongs to her.

That is downside to our immortality—our beauty.

To Rose, it was a gift from the heavens.

To me, external beauty is a pain in the arse.

Forever she will look like a model that comes out of _Sports Illustrated_, she was gorgeous with long perfect wavy blond hair, tall and slender body, and long legs.

I, however, was forever stuck in the body of a fourteen year old with the mind of an old woman.

Forever, I will have thin lank straight chestnut brown hair that reached under my breasts.

Forever, I will have a skinny and short body. (I am the smallest in the family. I am 4'9. Stupid Alice. She's taller than me by one inch.)

Forever, I will have a small face with a button nose, haunted golden eyes, and full lips.

On the outside, I was breathtakingly beautiful to the opposite and same sex.

On the inside, I was ugly with a cold heart, stuffy personality, and a sarcastic mouth to help guard my walls.

How is it that for a beautiful creature, I, too, suffered like an insecure human on the inside?

"See you guys later," Alice muttered. She left the table and walked gracefully out of the cafeteria with Jasper following behind her.

Emmett was whispering naughty things in his wife's ear. She giggled and smiled saucily at him before flipping her hair back.

This no sex punishment is really taking a toll on him.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded at Eddikkins, who was across the cafeteria to go to Biology.

He[KG1] [KG2] narrowed his eyes at me for the nickname. I flashed him a huge grin, which he shook his head as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Rosalie gracefully walked away from the table with a little sway to her hips.

Emmett licked his lips.

"Umm, she is so hot," he muttered quietly.

"Why did she marry you? I guess it will always stay a mystery to me," I snorted.

"Please. You're just jealous you don't get any action," he grinned cheekily.

"I would rather live alone for eternity than be stuck with a sex-craved animal like you," I said cynically.

"Now I know why you're alone. No one wants to put up with your cynical and sarcastic bullshit, Araminta," he retorted.

"Hardy har har," I said sarcastically, faking laughter. "You are just _too _funny, Emmy!"

"See, there you go," he frowned disappointedly at me before he walked away.

I rolled my eyes.

Getting up from the table, I walked out of the cafeteria to get to my next class, English II Honors.

Luckily, I took Algebra I Honors and English I Honors last semester, so I am done with those classes.

I hate being a freshman all over again.

_Three more years_, I thought grimly. _Three more years_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything Twilight related. That is Stephanie Meyer ownership. I do however own Araminta Cullen.**

Chapter Two

Isabella Swan is curious—_very _curious about the Cullen family.

Apparently, Edward couldn't handle the sweet aroma of Isabella Swan, so he ran off to the Denali Coven like a little boy scared of the dark.

I really don't understand his point of view on this matter.

If her scent was so pure, so _radiant_, why didn't he suck her dry?

He should actually try and enjoy something.

And they say _I'm_ pessimistic. Puh-lease.

Yummy, it makes me thirsty just thinking about pure, juicy blood. I have come across two of my singers and I enjoyed every drop of that blood.

Except Edward is just too _gallant_ to hurt Carlisle. He doesn't want to be a monster, so he did what he thought was right—runaway.

Our father is my role model. Carlisle is the most understanding and compassionate vampire in existence. If we slip or get in trouble, we fear the look on dad's face.

It's _too_ heartbreaking.

It could make the coldest vampires dead, unbeaten heart break into a million pieces.

_He'll come back_, Alice said. _After feeding…a lot_.

Edward leaving did hurt someone's feelings, Esme's.

She dry sobbed for hours.

Alice and Rosalie comforted her while Jasper manipulated her emotions and Emmett tried to cheer her up with doing immature acts of amusement. Carlisle did husband-y things—whatever that is. And I watched—from the sidelines—unable to do anything for Esme.

Comforting people is what I am the worst at _that_.

My voice is naturally quiet and cold.

I can of course adjust my voice but I always speak the _I-don't-want to-talk-to-you-so-leave-me-alone _tone.

_I couldn't even pat her on the shoulder or give her a comforting hug._

Blinking, I stared down at the sleeping Swan girl.

She was hugging tight to her pillow and mumbling incoherently in her sleep. Her darkish brown hair sprawled all over her head while her facial expression was raveled in a cute pout. Isabella rolled over, awakening me from my stare and chaotic thoughts.

My intention was to come here and kill her. To end it for once and all.

She can and she _will_ cause damage to this family.

I don't have to be Alice to know. She told me Isabella's near future is unclear: either Edward kills her out of bloodlust or something unthought-of happens.

Something Alice daren't speak to me about. Something that will really piss me off.

I just can't do it. I can't hurt this young woman. I've caused enough damage to this family. Killing Isabella would solve nothing, only add complications.

I wouldn't be able to watch the faces of my parents when I told them my sin of killing an innocent girl. I would probably be disowned. Edward would tear me to pieces and literally watch me burn to the ground.

That's what she is—a sweet, innocent woman.

My life was taken away from me at a young age. My life was all planned out for me.

I was to be wedded by the towns' young doctor because after all my _father_—I sneered the word—was an influential man in the town. It was to be expected of Christopher and me to be married since I was betrothed to him after I was born.

He was twenty-two by the time I died at fourteen, which our wedding was going to place the day after my "death". (The age difference was normal back in the early centuries.)

We were going to live in his parent's family manor. We were going to have brown-haired and brown-eyed children to fill up the rooms.

I _was _going to be a loyal wife, a lover, a mother, and I would grow _old_ knowing I lived a happy and natural life. Even if I was not in love with my intended suitor.

And I wouldn't dare take away the precious and time-filled life of this girl. She has the opportunity to plan out her own life—to graduate school, turn eighteen, go to college, party, get drunk, fall _in _and _out_ love (In this time of age the women deliberately throw themselves at men for sexual intercourse—the _shame _these days_._), turn twenty-one, have a career, get married, have kids, stress about bills, have a mortgage, grow old to watch her children and their children, and _die_.

It would all be ruined by a slip of my hand.

_Her life would be destroyed._

She was very curious about us. I knew. I silently watched from across the cafeteria when she would stare at us in question-filled eyes. It didn't take a mind reader to know she was wondering where my big brother is at. I wouldn't be surprised if she found us out.

Edward would do anything to protect us, so he wouldn't tell her. Alice is _if-y. _She's unpredictable. I don't know whether she will roll with Isabella knowing or forewarn us.

Her scent is appealing—it makes me thirsty. _I think I'll go hunting after I leave here_.

I am immune to the smell of human blood and hers is burning my throat. Now, I understand why Edward left. He could have slipped and drank her blood. Her blood smells like freesia and her strawberry shampoo increases the smell of appeal.

I looked around her purple-colored room. It was average; I guess. I ran swiftly and quietly to her bookshelf.

_The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_, Robert Frost, _the Odyssey, The Tragedy of Antigone, Wuthering Heights, The Great Gatsby_

_Hmm. _She has good taste in the classics.

My favorite is no doubt _The Tragedy of Antigone. _The woman in question, Antigone, does her brother justice. Her two older brothers go into war over their city, Thebes. When one brother is the honored brother and the other is anointed a traitor, the treacherous brother is ordered by the kings—his uncle—for him to be unburied. In Greece, if a soul is unburied; the soul will not make it to the underworld. Being the stubborn daughter of Oedipus, Antigone buried her brother knowing she will be killed. But Antigone believed she buried her brother by God's law. Even though she did her deed and chaos corrupted, she hanged herself in her rock chamber and her fiancé wept over body, fought his father—the king—and then proceeded to kill himself.

I skidded to the window, looked over my shoulder to look at Isabella one last time and climbed out the window. Hanging on the side of the house, I scooted the window all the way down and jumped to the ground silently. Gracefully running away from the Chief's house, I reached the woods.

Smelling the forests fresh trees and woodsy smell, I smelt for anything distinctive of my liking.

Slowly the deer stopped at some leafs to eat. I ran up to it and tentatively placed my hand on the animal. The deer fell to the ground and moaned in agony. Unable to watch the slow death I caused the animal, I sunk my teeth in its neck.

The rest of my family doesn't find the blood of a deer appetizing. As weird as this may sound, this particular herbivore is my favorite to drink. I don't know why. Maybe it's because they don't deliberately eat other animals but have a plant diet. Deer are vegetarians just like _me_.

(I even kill plants with my hand—plants shrivel up and die. It's a hard thing, hiding my hand from plants. I don't want to have a killing spree in this green world of Forks.)

The tastes of deer blood it so tasty, so appetizing. It's like ice cream for a human. Apparently it's delicious and filling, that's how the blood of a deer tastes for me.

Throwing the deer down gently, I looked down at my clothes while I placing my gloves back on my hands. Not a drop of blood. Good. I don't need a bitching from Alice.

Speaking of the devil, Alice's overly sweet smell overloaded my nostrils as she skidded behind me. I turned to look at her.

"Couldn't do it?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes in judgment.

"Don't look at me like that with those judging eyes!" I hissed, snarling at her.

"Why did you go to Isabella Swan's house? Huh?" she inquired further, pausing dramatically to place a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Wait. I know. To kill her."

I restrained from rolling my eyes.

"Is this all you want?" I asked coldly. She glared.

"Fine, I admit it. I went there to kill her. I just couldn't do it."

She smiled grimly with a hint of triumph. "I'm sorry I accused you of attempting murder."

"Don't sweat it," I replied coldly.

It hurt to hear her accusing me of murder. I've _changed_.

She smiled sadly and glided over to me. Taking my newly gloved hand, we ran together to the house in silence.

Alice is, well…Alice. A force to be reckon with. She's a free spirit with an aura of oddness. She is so full of life…And I am so full of death. We're the exact opposites. She's happy, I am gloomy.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Whitlock: happy, joyful, unique, friendly, loving, funny, open, caring, gentle, perky, modest (sometimes), overly confident, cheerful, lively, understanding, trusting, hopeful, and optimistic.

Araminta Grace Cullen: angry, depressed, cold, bitter, anti-social, uncaring, sarcastic, mean, lofty, proud, reserved, cynical, mysterious, cunning, wise, haughty, loner of some sorts, and guarded.

"Hello, girls. Where have you been?" Esme greeted when we walked through the door. She kissed Alice's cheek and she barely touched my face with her hand.

I subtly flinched.

It hurts that my family doesn't even show the slightest of affection towards me. The only part of my body that causes harm is my bloody hand—not my face, mouth, legs, belly, eyes, or anything.

The only way my whole body gets affected is when I get overemotional. It pushes out a defense aura of death.

To stay clear of that pain I could cause my family, I distant myself from people or should I say vampires.

I guess my _hating to be touch _persona is my own fault. But if they do show affection, are they scared I'll hurt them unintentionally?

_Why do **I** have to be different in my vampire life too?_

A sense of calm took over my body, cleansing my guilt, anger, bitterness, disgust, sadness, and worry.

Jasper gave me an odd look before greeting Alice with a kiss. They stared at each other like a blind man seeing the sun, a newborn seeing his or her mom for the first time, or lovers sharing a naughty glance. It's too sickening to look at, so I glided up the stairs to my bedroom.

My bedroom is dark and gloomy. The black and grey walls are covered with most of my art work. I have a black, tall bookshelf by the door filled with all my favorite books. The ebony grandfather clock stood close to my walk in closet full of clothes Alice bought that I like to wear. With no bed, a drawing desk resided in its place with coloring pencils, marker, paint, and etc. The French sliding doors was opened letting in cool air.

I walked out onto my small deck, shut my door, and looked out at the view.

Drawing is the greatest joy and passion I have in this world. I can't hurt it in anyway. I can actually _feel alive _for once_. _I don't have to worry about killing someone or accidentally touching someone. I can give my painting my all and not feel unsure around my surroundings. My drawings reflect to anything I found extraordinary. I can actually touch something.

And that is my biggest wish in the world—to be able to touch someone.

When I was with the Volturi, Renata was a guard member. She's a physical shield, meaning she projects an aura around her body, which protects her from negativity—powers that physically harm the body aura—to cause people to go another way in confusion. I could touch her, but only for a limited time before she would grow weak and collapse into her worst fears that every victim I cause. Lucky me, I get a front row seat to watch their worst fears or memories.

She is a strong shield, and I am her weakness.

I cause everyone weakness.

I'll never find love. It sounds petty and pathetic but it's true.

My family can depend on their spouses anytime and love them unconditionally/for all eternity.

I want that.

Every young girl wishes for her prince charming to sweep her off her feet.

I wish for that, too.

I wish for a tall, handsome guy with dark hair and dark eyes—well, golden eyes. He would have a power that repels all powers or something like that. With one glance, we'll fall in love and spend the rest of eternity together. He would be understanding, loving, and considerate. The ideal guy.

Pshh. Like that will ever happen. That's like saying I am a preppy wannabe cheerleader.

_If _I ever find love, which I won't, I will go shopping with Alice at the Mall of America and I will let her buy me anything she wants for me to wear and I will wear it for a decade. And we have different styles—_way_ different.

"YEEP!"

A loud shriek echoed the house.

Everyone—excluding Edward (for obvious reasons) and Carlisle (whose at the hospital)—flew down the stairs to see Alice jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. She looked so happy it gave _me_—the ancient Queen of Darkness—a jolt of excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you, Minty!" Alice squealed, still jumping up and down. All heads swiveled fast to look at me. I shrugged.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked quietly.

Alice ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hesitantly hugged her back.

_God, this is freaking uncomfortable. _

She let go of me and gave me a beaming smile.

"Because you agreed to let me take you shopping if you found a mate!" she said shrilly beaming at the idea.

My other siblings—just Emmett and Rosalie—found this _so _funny. They we're holding onto each other for balance while laughing.

If I was human, my face would have been beet red with embarrassment.

"Oh, honey, that is a good goal. It's been too long without having a partner in your life," Esme smiled encouragingly. "Yes. And you can come to me if you need any sex advice," she added as an afterthought to my utter humiliation and Emmett's gleeful laughter.

_Kill. Me. Now._

I wanted to raise my hand to my mother for even suggesting that.

"Yes, Ara, I'll give you some dirty details," Emmett guffawed. "I'll even give you some costumes me and Rose use. Do you like maid outfits?"

"Emmett, shut up before I make you shut up for hours," I hissed threateningly, which caused Emmett to reduce to small giggles and Rosalie to explode into hard laughs.

Jasper calmed down my embarrassment.

"You with a mate!" Rose smiled amusedly.

"Thank you, Jasper, for not laughing. Thank you, Alice, for you enthusiasm," I muttered emotionlessly before running out the door in super speed mode.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, you are grounded! No X-Box for a month! How dare you laugh at your sister in a vulnerable position?!" I heard Esme yell.

I didn't stop running. I kept on running and running and running.

I finally stopped at the border line against La Push.

I dropped to the ground and wept with no tears.

I cried bitterly and sadly.

Not even my family understands. _And they never will._

They don't understand the struggle of not touching someone.

I'm not even able to hold their hand with the fear of hurting a loved one. I don't even allow myself to get emotional because I can do some _real_ damage. I'm not able to show any affection at all.

_They don't know what it's like. _

And that reduced me into hard heart-wrenching sobs.

* * *

**Poor Araminta. I know this was a little heartbreaking but I swear it won't be like this every chapter. I just wanted to express her views on not being able to be touched and explore some more into her power. **

**Katherine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._ Plain and simple.**

Chapter Three

Edward came back earlier than I imagined.

Esme welcomed him back with opened arms and sobbed in his chest. Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder and smiled warmly. That was the best things about my parents; they were so understanding and loving.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye, Mom," he apologized sincerely. He knows saying 'Mom' softens her up.

He threw a sly grin my way. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Edward," she sobbed joyfully. She clung tighter to him.

I smirked at his discomfort.

"Mum, why don't you give him air to breath?" I said quietly, rubbing my gloved hand on her back. She beamed at me. Carlisle gently helped her release Edward's shirt. One of my siblings snickered slightly.

"Ha ha. He's a vampire, Minty. He doesn't need air to breath," Emmett guffawed at my _foolishness_.

I swear to God he gets on my freaking nerves.

"It's a figure of speech, dumb ass," I snarled, glaring daggers at him. He went silent for a whole second.

_Wow, that's got to be a record. _

Edward snorted.

"You know for how remarkably small and short you are; you are scary as shit," Emmett said fearfully, sizing me up.

I flashed him an evil glare. My size is a sore subject.

"I wasn't in the Volturi for nothing," I seethed darkly. Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"It's obvious, Araminta. Some people don't have _the _talent," Alice smirked, breaking the tension.

I ran over to her. We smiled smugly up at him.

"We could so take you in a fight," we said simultaneously.

"Short people unite! It's the end of the world!" he screamed sarcastically, running around outside anxiously.

What a fucking joke. Ooops. I said a bad word. I thought childishly.

"Emmett, you are so stupid," Jasper sighed.

Underneath that exterior, he was amused. How couldn't he not be?

Emmett does stupid crap all the time.

Like that one time we both got arrested for "public intoxication." We're bloody vampires. We can't drunk.

He made a bet with Jasper about who could get sent to jail first within twenty-four hours.

And poor little me was dragged along...

I glanced at Alice. She nodded, smirking.

Alice and I sprinted to the yard and attacked Emmett to the ground. He didn't see us coming, so he let out a big and mighty scream. In other words, he screamed like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum.

I giggled internally. I don't giggle! I have a reputation to uphold!

"Baby, help me!" he bellowed at Rose, who rolled her eyes.

"You asked for it," she looked impassive.

I tackled Emmett from the behind and Alice pinned him down. He was in a position that we had him in a headlock and a leg lock.

I was shamelessly givening him a titty twister. He squirmed in pain and embarrassment.

"Say it!" I encouraged him.

"Never!" he squealed as I pinched him harder.

"OW! OW!"

"Say it, NOW!" Alice roared, snarling at him.

Damn, we would be great mafia leaders. We're Cullen girls, which means we are automatically badass bitches.

"Okay, okay! Alice and Araminta Cullen are the cutest, brilliantest, amazingest, smartest, scariest and beautifulest vampires in the world! Their shortness should not be joked about!" Emmett wailed.

The almighty and strong Emmett was actually whimpering at our hands.

Alice jumped up and smiled down at him.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She skipped back to Jasper and wrapped her tiny arms around him.

"You really need to read a dictionary, stupid," I said scornfully.

_That's what he's getting for Christmas..._

"You're really hard to please, you know that," Jasper teased me. I scowled at him.

"I can't wait when your mate tries to please you. All you'll do is glare—shutting up now," Emmett whimpered under my ferocious glare. Behind us, our siblings snickered.

"Point proven," Rosalie snickered. I ignored her.

Seriously, they need to shut the hell up sometimes.

One thing about this family that annoys me is that we have no secrets.

I jogged over to Edward and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Internally, I winced. It still is hard to give out hugs and kisses to people.

He glanced down at me appreciatively.

"Glad your back, Edward," I beamed for half a second before turning back to my moody and cold persona.

He smiled down at me and replied with obvious humor, "So, what is this I hear from Esme's mind? That you want a mate?"

I scowled and threw my hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"You guys will never let it go, will ya?" I inquired irritably.

"No." They chorused, smiling or smirking.

"Oh, piss off!"

* * *

I was in the school hallway, speed walking, trying my best to ignore my stalker, who I frankly lost in the crowd and don't give a hoot.

Ron Wood, a junior, thinks he is in love with me. He only thinks that because I am pretty and unattainable according to Edward. According to Jasper, his feelings get all affectionate, lusty, and gooey whenever he is around me.

For a human, he was handsome. All the girls were head over heels in love with him and he lived up to his title as a player. He was seen with a different girl all the time. Stupid git.

He was popular, cute, and stupid. He is tall, yet a couple inches shorter than Edward, with high cheek bones, shaggy dark blonde hair that fell into his eyes, bright blue eyes, and smile that made all the girls' heart melt.

I know who he really is. He is a player. He spends most of his time inside a girl's skirt than participating in class.

He's rude, vile, and disgusting.

I find no attraction towards him. He is just all the rest of the guys I have to deal with.

My beauty attracts my prey. I hated it very, very much.

I turned a sharp corner and rested my back against it. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. Ron's overly done cologne wasn't present. It spelt like an over abundance of Old Spice and sweat.

Opening my eyes, I found Isabella Swan's intriguing brown eyes staring right into mine.

"Are you okay?" she asked shyly and yet concernedly. I smelt his body perfume walking this way.

"Shit!" I muttered. I impulsively stuffed myself into her locker. She looked bewildered, but I threw her a glare that read _"Don't question me, wench!" _

She slammed her locker shut and I let out a breath of relieved air.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right?" A deep and husky voiced asked. Ron the Idiot.

"Bella," she corrected shyly.

"I'm Ron Wood."

Before she could reply, he cut her off, "Look, I'm looking for this girl. Her name is Araminta Cullen. She's about yee-high."

I scowled at him through the locker.

"She has brown hair and eyes gold like the sun. She is unbelievably gorgeous. She's so hot you want to bang her."

_You see why I can stand this bloke?_

"You can't miss her. She's really, really short."

_Thank you for the reminder, dip shit._

"Anyway, have you seen her?"

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. _I pleaded desperately. My fate lies in the hands of a human. Oh, the irony.

"Her? I did see her walking to the office. Maybe she is there," Isabella replied sweetly.

"Thank you," I whispered even though I knew she won't be able to hear it. Her unselfish kindness saved the day.

"Thanks, Swan!" he yelled, jogging down the hallway.

She opened her locker and I stepped out.

I got a few weird looks from people around, but I sneered at them. They turned around quickly.

Yeah, humans! Fear me! Rawr! I am the almighty Araminta Cullen!

"Thank you, Isabella," I said graciously.

"I go by Bella," she corrected timidly.

"Well, can I call you Isabella?" I asked, staring gloomily at her as if I was trying to scare her off. "I don't know why but I always call people their real name."

I know why. Being raised in the early centuries does that to a person.

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled shyly.

"I'm Araminta Cullen, by the way." I added sullenly, glancing blankly at her.

"Edward Cullen's sister?" She asked curiously, blushing.

Oh, interested in Edward, is she? I laughed mentally.

Which girl isn't?

Half the girl population fawn over him like a lost puppy dog.

Personally, I don't see why.

"Yes. I am. What you have a crush on him?" I giggled.

I know. I giggled. And I never giggle! What is up with me?

"No!" she blushed furiously. "So is that Ron Wood guy your boyfriend?"

"Hell no!" I sneered. She laughed at my pissed and fiercely disgusted expression.

"He seems like a pig," she commented nonchalantly as we began to walk to her sixth period class.

"He is the worst kind of pig. He follows me around like a lost puppy." I snarled angrily. "'_She's so hot you want bang her.'_…'ll give him something to bang. My foot up his ass."

"Hey, calm down," she said, touching my hand.

I froze. No one ever touches my hand, human or not. Most people get bad vibes. I guess this Isabella isn't most people. Or she just has really bad instincts.

My eye twitched.

"I'm sorry," she said, releasing my hand. "I didn't mean to get in your personal bubble."

I snorted. If only she knew. Oh how humans have it so easily.

She tripped over a random book in the hallway. I helped her before she fell. She stood up straight and blushed.

"You okay?" I murmured.

For some reason, I felt a rush of protectiveness toward her like I would when my brothers and sisters are in danger…_Odd_…

"I am. Thanks," she mumbled. We arrived at the gym doors. "Bye. It was nice chatting with you."

"Have fun in gym," I winked at her. She laughed sarcastically before walking in.

I sprinted down the hall to art class in human speed. I walked in just in time for the bell to ring. I walked quickly to my seat beside Rosalie and Alice.

"Wood catch up with you?" Rosalie smirked.

I flipped her the bird.

My siblings thought my "Wood" situation was so funny. Emmett loved to make dirty wood jokes at me.

"How was your chat with Bella Swan?" Alice questioned innocently.

"Alice," I warned.

"I want to know," Rose said warily, glancing at me.

"She's nice," I said bluntly.

When the teacher left us instructions, I ignored my sisters and painted out my feelings.

My painting looked remarkably cheerful for once.

* * *

**Bella is almost crushed coming up next!**

**Katherine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," Emmett boomed. Everyone in the dining room was abnormally silent. "Edward is obsessed with a human. Rosalie hates it. Carlisle and Esme are over the moon. Jasper is indifferent. Araminta is about to kill Edward. Alice is happy for a new best friend. Bella Swan will become a vampire. And this is all according to Alice's visions, correct?"

_He really is ignorant for a vampire_. I thought spitefully, giving him a sour look. Rose shared my sentiments because she glared doubtfully at her mate.

"Yes, Emmett," Alice says wearily. I rolled my eyes at Edward's irritated snarl.

"Awesome!" he bellowed.

No, this is _not _awesome!

We sat at our convenient dining room table, discussing Edward's obsession with Isabella Swan.

Everyone, besides Rose and I, are happy for Edward.

I am completely pissed. That idiot had become heroic and save her from the van that almost crushed her this afternoon.

Did he even stop to think about the consequences?

Isabella will discover our secret. She'll dig and then dig deeper until she knows the guarded secret.

She will learn that we are creatures of the night.

And _they _will come.

"Edward! You are so selfish!" Rose hissed. "You risk exposure!"

I love that Rose will fight against this asininity. She'll appear malignant and dispassionate; however, she won't care about her callous reputation.

He glared at her, but didn't defend himself from the truth.

"Selfish? That's rich coming from you!" Alice replied, irritated.

She is 100% Team Edward and Bella. Anyone that goes against "Edward and Isabella's relationship" are also against her.

"Ha! I didn't risk our existence to a mere human in the 90's, Alice," Rose countered haughtily, picking at her nails. I smirked at Alice's indignant and embarrassed face.

"That was an accident!"

"If Araminta wouldn't have killed the human—"

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled. He gave me a scolding look at my proud smirk. I can't help that I like to torture disgusting humans that deserve to die. That rapist deserved to die by my cruel hands.

"What's done is done. Trust in Edward's instinct. We will not risk his happiness," he said calmly.

His happiness? What about our lives?

"Besides, look on the bright side, your brother has found his mate!" Esme beamed happily. Alice cheered in her seat.

_Let's throw a freaking party because falling in love with humans will potentially get us killed. _I thought darkly.

Edward whipped his head to glare at me. "Araminta, do you have something to add?" he said sharply.

The room quieted, tension filling the room. Emmett straightened in his seat, eager for a fight. Jasper tried to smooth the emotions, but failed because I am about to give Edward a verbal lashing.

"Of course I do, brother," I smiled sweetly. "I am just stating a fact. Isabella Swan will become a vampire."

"Over my dead body," he growled.

I rolled my eyes. _You are dead. _

"When the Volturi find out and they will, we will die. Suck up your morals and turn her." I hissed, kicking my chair away from me.

"Never." He stood up.

"I'll do it." I threatened.

In a flash, Edward had me by the throat and squeezing tightly.

"For someone denying attraction to _that _human, you're certainty acting like a possessive and protective mate." I choked out.

"Edward, enough!" Esme cried.

"You will not hurt nor turn her, Araminta."

He squeezed harder. I panicked when I felt my skin crack in his hands.

"Enough!" Carlisle said.

"Stop, Edward." Rose pleaded.

In desperation and trepidation, I slipped my hand out of his grip and touched his face. He fell to the ground in agony, moaning and groaning; his worst experience replayed in his mind. Blocking his vision, I impassively stared at his withering body.

"Araminta Grace Cullen!" Esme reprimanded.

Slowly, my eyes lingered over the faces of my family. Carlisle looked sadly at me then at his withering son on the ground. Alice glared viciously sending me a hateful glance. Beautiful face carved into an impassive and unmoving mask, Jasper sent me love and understanding through his power bond. Rose and Emmett stared imperatively at me; however, neither looked disgusted nor fearful.

"I was defending myself!" I said bitterly.

"Your power is..."

"Evil?" I laughed coldly. "He was the one hurting me first!"

My family flinched.

Storming out of the house, I ran angrily away from the Cullen mansion.

* * *

I sat on the ground outside a cafe in Seattle.

My eyes watched a pretty little girl playing on the sidewalk.

Scrambling in my Slytherin-themed book bag (according to Emmett, I am an evil and cunning little thing that deserves to be in the House of Slytherin), I pulled out a sketchpad and a sharp, black pencil.

I began to sketch out the cute little girl playing hopscotch with a couple of friends. Scrunching up my features in concentration, I stroked out the thick, ebony curls that rolled down her back in a French braid. I shaded in her dark red dress, white leggings, and drew out the knee-high black boots. My eyes focused on the tiny details—the scar on her temple, her dimples, the small birthmark on the corner of her lips, the light blonde highlights, the cobalt blue of her eyes, her high cheek bones, the small freckles adoring her button nose, the black ribbon woven into her hair, and the bronze texture of her skin.

In my own world, I tuned out the noisy streets and smell of blood.

Being silent out of womanly duty and freewill for all my life, I am used to the solitude and loneliness that aches within my mind and heart. I love being by my lonesome self and I can't change it. I'll never change it.

Darkening her blue eyes, I pretended not to notice that the little girl I am sketching sit beside me.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

I spared her a sideways glance, finishing the portrait.

She looked lovely with her twinkling eyes, tan skin, and a fresh handpicked flower in her dark braided tresses.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" I said curtly. Maybe she'll go away if I am rude.

She rolled her eyes. "My mom is dead," the girl informed with a sassy shake to her head.

"Sorry," I looked away awkwardly.

"Its fine, my momma is flying with angels. Daddy is over there," she pointed at the man paying at the register. "My name is Tiara Natasha Greene. Call me Tia," she added self-importantly. "Momma told me that I was named after the tiara momma received when she won Prom Queen. She shared her first dance with the Prom King, my daddy. Daddy said that I would be as fierce as Natasha Something, some spy I was named after."

I raised my eyebrow at the little girl. She continued to ramble for a few minutes about her family.

"Then my brother pushed me off my favorite chair! Like I was going to play his stupid video game—"

"Are you done?" I interrupted harshly.

"That's not nice," she frowned.

"I don't do nice."

"Is that why you are sad?" she gazed peculiarly at me.

"Why do you think I am sad?" I inquired curiously.

"My mom had these sad eyes. She spent her whole life staring out the window. Nana said it was because she was battling demons inside her, whatever that means. Anyhow, you look like her. I mean, you gaze at the distance like you are battling a demon."

I chuckled under my breath. A little girl can read me better than my family.

"You're an exquisite little girl," I said with admiration.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I'm awesome. Tell me, miss, what is wrong," she demanded. Taken back, I looked into her fierce eyes.

"I had a rough fight with my brother," I humored her. She nodded understandably.

"Chris and I fight like cats and dogs," she rolled her blue eyes. "Don't worry, he'll apologize."

"I'm afraid, darling, I will be the one apologizing," I admitted reluctantly.

She made a funny face. "I hate when that happens!"

"Me, too."

"Like one time, I punched Chris in the face. But he egged me on! He had my teddy bear!"

"Tia! It's time to leave!" Tia's father hollered while balancing a two year old on his hips and chasing after an eight year old boy.

Tia frowned before heading to her father. "It was nice meeting you!" she yelled.

"Tia, wait!" I ran after her. She paused. "Here, take this picture as a thank-you for cheering me up."

I handed her the drawing before signing _Araminta_ on the side. She beamed at me before looking at the picture.

"Thanks, miss! It's beautiful!"

Skipping after her father, she waved happily at me. I gave her a small smile in return.

Mistakes happen. Anger erupts. Families will disagree. Everything will be fine. I'll even apologize for hurting him.

"Human children will always surprise me," Rosalie said from behind me.

I swirled to look at her. She gave me a soft smile before curling her fingers around my gloved hand and pulling me into a comforting hug.

Rose has always been a motherly figure in my life. She has always gave me the maternal affection I've craved that Esme can't give me. She is careful enough to not get hurt, but she trusts me.

"Come home," she whispered in my ear. I nodded.

Grasping my gloved hand, we ran in the direction of Forks.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine," he said stiffly. He turned away from me, his fingers running down the keys on his piano.

_I am so sorry. I shouldn't have made you relive that._

When he didn't move or say anything, I took the hint and hesitantly walked away from his room.

When I reached the doorway inside my room, I made the split decision to go to my gallery instead.

I ran through my room and jumped down from my balcony to run through the woods. I stopped when I reached my sanctuary that was placed in the middle of nowhere in the woods.

A tall two story building with ivy vines surrounding the black walls was placed in the trees like a kid's clubhouse. It had the evil, villainy charm for people to scurry away and never go inside.

Esme built my gallery in the trees because of my love for seclusion and privacy.

I hit the private clutch on the tree trunk that opened up to reveal the stairs. I climbed the stairs to enter inside my favorite place in the world.

On the first floor, my pictures and drawings decorated the blue walls in the room. There was several seats for people to sit and stare at the paintings. There were two sets of tables and chairs on each side of the fireplace. The spiral staircase in the middle of the room transcended upwards into the second floor.

On the second floor, my private office, my library, and my two bedrooms took up their designated places.

In my office, I had my antique desk, dozens of books on the shelf behind my desk, my important documents, and several art pieces that I have personally collected over my seven hundred years of life.

My library contains most of my beloved books, my biography written by Jane Austen (a dear friend of mine), my autobiography that I wrote two hundred years ago, and personal diaries I have written in over the years.

In my drawing room, I had my art supplies, drawing pads, and dozens of books on art.

In the music room, all of my music instruments were in the organized and right places, my written music pieces in binders sat on the shelves on the wall, and the framed letter I received from Mozart hung proudly on the wall.

My gallery, or Den of Silent Passion as Emmett jokes, is the place where I fully relax and feel at peace. This place is mine. No one comes up here unless they come to see my art work or hear me play the violin or harp.

My two passions—art and music—interact within my personal apartment.

Edward may have the piano, but the violin and harp are my beauties.

My violin and harp are my ways to express emotion without talking.

Drawing externally displays my intense anger or happiness while playing the violin converts my feelings into beautiful pain.

Creating a drawing or a musical piece makes me know that I can create beauty instead of destruction. I can be creative. I can touch and feel. I can be free. I can be emotionally disruptive and not hurt anyone in my velocity.

I stared longingly at my violin.

I haven't played in two decades.

My depression has had taken an elaborate toll on me. I haven't felt the courage or strength to pick up the violin and play a beautiful tune.

My harp, though regularly cleaned and tuned, hasn't been plucked into a song in decades either.

Slowly, I shut the door and walked to my drawing room. Quickly, I cut on my CD player. _Vindicated _by Dashboard Confessional blasted from the speakers.

"...I am vindicated. I am selfish. I am wrong. I am right..." I sang quietly as I made my way to my drawing desk.

Sitting down, I gazed out the window with a sad, tired sigh.

What if he tells her? What will become of the Cullen family? What if she is changed into a vampire?

The picture in my mind was vivid and realistic.

A strong newborn vampire Isabella tackled a smiling, playful Edward onto the cold, moist green grass in our family field. Smiling widely, Alice latched onto a protective, impassive Jasper, both looking happily at the new couple. Emmett, roaring in laughter, ignored his irritated, eye-rolling wife. Beaming in happiness, Carlisle and Esme gazed at each other with loving gazes. The darkest figure, standing in the shadows, a short girl of fourteen with a small curve to her lips had a look of absolute content and freeness like she has never looked vulnerable and happy before. The Cullen family looked happy and carefree in the baseball field in the woods.

In a fit of inspiration, I painted that exact image of the Cullen family.

I was desperate to finish this piece because it was our family, our happy family.

For the rest of the night, I painted the _Edward _and _Isabella _that plagues within my mind.

* * *

**Author's note: I just watched Breaking Dawn: Part Two. I was inspired. I want to completely finish this series. By the way, sorry, I haven't updated. Honestly, I am really lazy and busy with my senior year in high school. **

**Side note: I hope I don't make Araminta to depressing. I want her pain and suffering to seem real, and not fake. Hopefully, she isn't awful enough to stop reading her story. Also, now I've explored her homes, personality, and feelings, she can now really focus on more stuff than herself.**

**Also, I might be doing fast forwarding on some things that are particularly slow in the books. **

**Up Next: Bella meeting the Cullen family. An unusually enthusiastic and exuberant Araminta attends an art show with Jasper...**

**Katherine **


End file.
